ill always com for you
by abbie12xxx
Summary: general huh gets taken hostage by the resitance and its up to kylo Ren to bring his boyfriend back safely


General hux commander of starkiller base second in command of the the first order and one of the most feared men in the galaxy was far from amused when members of the resistances decided to take him hostage and hold him for ransom , Hux couldn't help but laugh as if the first order would ever make a deal with these rebels , they would simply amuse them until they could get a squad team to rescue him while crushing the resistance in the process. However while the thought of the resistance being destroyed amused him he was also concerned about his lover who was probably torn between wanting to find his lover or take is rage out on any living thing that court is eye.

The general was pulled from his musings when someone tugged on his arm he looked up to see a dark curly haired man Hux suddenly recognised him as the pilot that had escaped while been imprisoned by the first order. he was roughly dragged out of his cell by the collar to a small interrogation room , he was shoved down into a seat and was told that the general of the resistance would be there in a moment.

The door suddenly opened and to his amazement he saw Leia organa former princess of Alderaan leader of the rebels and the mother of his lover. Hux stared straight ahead not wanting to make eye contact. Leia sat down and studied the man for a while. she had heard stories about the ruthless general how he had thousands killed men, women and children destroyed planets and tortured innocent people. yet the was something about the man in front of her and she couldn't sense what it was she shook the thought from her head and began the interrogation.

"what is the first orders plans concerning starkiller base" huh said nothing as he continued to stare at the wall.

….

kylo ren marched through the corridors of the aircraft that was taking him and an army of storm troopers to the location thatchy had tracked Hux to, he was furious with the resistance and would strike down anyone who stood in way of getting the man he loved.

"how long until landing" he asked tone as cold as ice

the captain stuttered at the start but then managed to get his answer out

"five minutes sir" kylo ten nodded his approval and walked of signalling to the storm troppers it was time to leave

….

"i want to know what you intend to do with starkiller base and i want to know now" Liea shouted slamming her hand down on the tabel. she was beginning to lose patience with the young general who was almost as stubborn as her son she suddenly felt a pain in her chest at the thought of her child who she still loved deeply even thought he betrayed them for the first order.

Leia was pulled from her thought when poe spoke up " general leia you have the force why down you use it on the general to lose his tongue like the first order did to me" it was obvious that poe was still a little bitter about that but leia couldn't bring herself to do it the resistance was supposed to bring peace to the galaxy and that wouldn't happen if they tortured the second in command of the very thing they were trying to destroy.

"no thats not how the resistance handles situations like this if we did it makes us no better then them".

suddenly Hux chipped in "dont worry the first order will be hear soon along with kylo Ren" leia looked sharply at the the young general and sneered "dont you dare speak about my son you don't know a thing about him"

the general smirked "trust me i know more then you think"

meanwhile Han ,Ray ,Finn and Chewie stood outside of the base talking about ways they could take down the first order when suddenly they heard a loud noise they all looked up to the sky and saw that there was an aircraft hovering over them starting to land.

they all watched in shock as kylo Ren marched down the ramp and headed straight for them finn went to grab his lightsaber but was stopped by Han

when kylo Ren and the storm toppers got to the group he stated "im here for my general"

before Han had a chance to address his son Rey chipped in and said "he's in interrogation and your not having hime back before we get information on the first order. this angered the knight of Ren and he ignited his lightsaber.

Han stepped between them both and said "look why don't we go into the base and see if we can make some negations son"

the rest of the group looked shocked as and walked towards the rebel base and kylo Ren simply stated "its been a long time since you were my father"

when the group went into the base han told them to wait in the plans room while he went to find leia , poe and Hux.

a couple minutes later han returned with his mother and his unhappy looking boyfriend however that unhappy look turned in a small smile as he saw his boyfored and let a pleased "kylo" and before the general new it the knight of Ren had taken him into his arms after checking he was okay after couple of moments kylo passed a song tender kiss the the mans forehead and pushed him back to face

the rest of the group just stood there wondering what had happened to the two men that hated everyone and everything kylo turned to face the group keeping huh hand in his own and said "in return for the general i will forget i ever saw this base however if you ever think about touching another hair on his head i will hunt you down an kill you understand.

most people was still in shock and just gave a simple nod however leia and han wanted to reach out to their son but felt that now was not the right time instead they watched their son march his boyfriend out of the room and onto the aircraft.

…

A couple hours later Hux was snuggled up in bed while his boyfriend was looked over some reports that he hed been given. Kylo Ren could sense his boyfriends eyes on him and he turned round to see the general lazily looking at him.

"you should be resting" kylo gently reprimanded as he walked over to the bed he went to the other side and got under the covers taking Hux in his arms and gently started running his fingers thought the giner hair.

Hux let out a content sigh as he stared at the ceiling enjoying his lovers comforting touch

"thanks for coming for me" Hux said in a quite tone one he didn't use often and was usually reserved for these sort of moments.

kylo looked down at his boyfriend suddenly feeling very emotional and brought him into a tender kiss they did nothing but passionately kiss for a couple of minutes after they broke apart kylo said "ill always come for you no matter what"

hux smiled at his and berried his head into kylo shoulder the knight turned of the light by using the the force and they were both asleep in no time.


End file.
